


«Мы Попали В Аварию»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Youtuber AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Ужасная автокатастрофа заставляет их о многом задуматься. Кит переживает свои старые воспоминания. А Лэнс понимает, насколько, оказывается,  бесценна их жизнь и что он должен жить сегодняшним днем, а не строить планы на завтрашний.





	«Мы Попали В Аварию»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Were in an Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094186) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5658379

Острая боль в боку. Расфокусированное зрение. Он хотел спать.  
  
Прямо в глаза ему врезался яркий свет, отчего он поморщился. Кит поднял руки, чтобы попытаться прикрыть их. Фонарик. Кто-то светил фонариком ему в глаза.  
  
— Кит?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Меня зовут Рой. Я фельдшер.  
  
— Где мой парень?  
  
— Он рядом с тобой.  
  
— Я хочу спать.  
  
— Ты должен оставаться со мной, ладно? Лэнс, мне нужно, чтобы ты удержал его внимание. Справишься?  
  
— Да. Детка?  
  
Кит медленно моргнул и посмотрел на своего парня. Волосы Лэнса находились в полном беспорядке, а зрачки были расширены. Кит попытался передвинуться к нему, но резкая боль в боку приковала его к какой-то поверхности. Он зашипел, и Лэнс сжал его руку.  
  
— Больно… — заскулил Кит.  
  
— Я знаю, родной. Они нам помогут, хорошо? — Лэнс смотрел на него с огромным беспокойством. Кит кивнул и, превозмогая пульсирующую боль, оттолкнулся, чтобы положить голову на плечо Лэнса.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — сквозь сжатые зубы выдохнул Кит.  
  
— Нет, но все нормально. Мы все еще здесь, и это главное.  
  


***

  
— Лэнс, что случилось?! Ты в порядке? Как Кит?  
  
— Мама, я в порядке. Клянусь, я в порядке. Это был просто небольшой несчастный случай…  
  
— Авария — это не пустяки!  
  
— Нас с Китом немного помяло, но с нами все будет хорошо.  
  
— Когда мне позвонили и сказали, что ты пострадал, вы оба… Милый, я так испугалась.  
  
— Извини. Я не хотел напугать тебя  
  
— Я приеду к вам вечером, хорошо? Позвони мне, когда будешь дома, и я приеду сразу же с твоим любимым супом.  
  
— Спасибо. Я люблю тебя, мама.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, милый. И Кита тоже.  
  


***

  
— Кит?  
  
— Привет, мама.  
  
— Боже мой, как ты? Широ позвонил мне и рассказал, что произошло. Я думала, у меня сердце остановится.  
  
— Мне… больно. Не буду лгать. У меня все болит. И я немного боюсь, что Лэнс прикрывает свою боль ради меня.  
  
— Можно я приеду и увижу вас? Мне нужно увидеть тебя.  
  
— Да, я скажу тебе, когда мы будем дома. Мама Лэнса тоже придет.  
  
— Хорошо. Я принесу немного еды, и мы можем устроить хороший вечер. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, мама.  
  


***

  
 **маиинький_гений:** парни, серьезно, если вам что-нибудь нужно, скажите мне.  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** мне второму!  
  
 **кораник:** третьему! Я чрезвычайно волнуюсь  
  
 **папа_друг:** привет, ребята, я сейчас с ними. Мы устроили импровизированный сбор семьи. Аллура тоже здесь.  
  
 **папа_друг:** я сказал им, что вы сказали, и они передают спасибо.  
  
 **папа_друг:** сейчас они просто устали и им больно, поэтому они хотят только отдохнуть.  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** вот и хорошо. Скажи им, что завтра вечером я занесу им ужин, чтобы они не беспокоились о нем!  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** у меня есть разрешение, чтобы отомстить за них?  
  
 **кораник:** что ты задумала, номер пять?  
  
 **папа_друг:** я вынужден остановить тебя прямо здесь. Никакой мести. К тому же, этого подонка уже арестовали.  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** надеюсь, что он сгорит  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** ладно, элайза  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** да как ты смеешь ссылаться на гамильтона когда кит не может оценить это.  
  
 **папа_друг:** о, он видел. Он заскринил это.  
  
 **папа_друг:** я пойду, ребята. Они напишут вам позже.  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** Я ЛЮБЛЮ ВАС ОБОИХ!  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** подтверждаю.  
  
 **кораник:** ПРИСОЕДИНЯЮСЬ!  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** мы тоже любим вас <3  
  
 **когане:** подтверждаю.  
  


***

 

 **Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
На этой неделе новых видео не будет. Лэнс объяснит почему.  
  
 **Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
У нас все нормально, ребята, мы не расстались. Просто случилось кое-что непредвиденное. Обновимся в ближайшее время.

  
  


***

  
Лэнс установил свою камеру для влогов, не желая возиться с настройкой обычной. Ему было слишком больно. Он присел на диван рядом с Китом, который осторожно прислонился к нему, полузакрыв глаза и дыша немного глубже, будто был готов заснуть в любой момент.  
  
— Привет, ребята, с вами Лэнс и Кит. Скорее, просто Лэнс, Кит, как вы видите, немного не здесь. Из-за обезболивающих он слегка вялый. Поздоровайся, родной, — Лэнс опустил взгляд на своего парня. Кит слабо помахал рукой, уткнувшись в его плечо лицом. Лэнс поцеловал его в макушку. — Как бы там ни было, это обновление, о котором мы говорили в наших твитах. Пару дней назад мы попали в аварию. Не беспокойтесь, все хорошо. Ну, не хорошо, но да. Мы ехали на такси домой. Обычно мы пользуемся услугами Uber или Lyft, но тогда мы были очень усталыми и хотели попасть домой, а там стояло свободное такси. В общем, в нас довольно сильно врезался пьяный водитель. Но вот и все, нам очень повезло. Никто не умер, а того парня задержали. Мы не получили никаких серьезных травм, нас просто немного помяло, остались синяки и царапины. С нашим водителем тоже все в порядке — её защитила подушка безопасности. На самом деле она и позвонила в 911.  
  
Кит перевел взгляд на камеру, потом поднял его на Лэнса.  
  
— Машина врезалась в дверь со стороны пассажира, но там никого не было. Но я сидел прямо позади, так что я определенно почувствовал удар, — тяжело произнес он.  
  
— Да, бок Кита — как один сплошной синяк. Хочешь показать им, детка? — спросил Лэнс. Кит кивнул, медленно садясь, что Лэнс осторожно задрал его рубашку, чтобы показать черно-фиолетовый синяк, который проходил от груди до пояса брюк. Кит делал все возможное, чтобы не поморщиться, но невольно издал болезненный стон. — Я правда ненавижу видеть тебя таким, — прокомментировал Лэнс. Кит мягко улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Я знаю, родной, — сказал он, когда Лэнс опустил его рубашку. Затем шатен оттянул ворот своей рубашки, чтобы обнажить мелкие синяки и темный след от впечатавшегося ремня безопасности. Кит прислонился к боку Лэнса, когда почувствовал, что на него снова накатывает волна усталости.  
  
— Ребята, если вы хотите извлечь из этого мораль, то знайте, что жизнь пугающая и хрупкая, и вы должны проживать каждый момент на полную. И не забывайте надевать ремни безопасности! Все было бы по-другому, если бы мы не пристегнулись, — объяснил Лэнс. Кит только кивнул. — Я знаю, это не самое длинное видео, но мы просто очень устали и у нас все болит, и мы не хотели оставлять вас в неведении слишком долго. Просто наберитесь терпения, пока мы не выздоровеем, и мы обновимся как можно скорее.  
  


***

 

 **Лия** @klancefan1  
  
когда люди наконец блять поймут, как опасно садиться за руль пьяными??? Почему люди настолько тупые?  
  
 **Ава <3** @klancearegay  
  
Им, наверное, было так страшно. Они не заслуживают этого. Я надеюсь, что они скоро поправятся.  
  
 **Элиз** @_klance  
  
@lancemcclain, @kogane, от себя и лица всего фандома: не торопитесь, мальчики. Поправляйтесь, выздоравливайте. Мы все желаем вам всего хорошего.

  
  


***

  
Лэнс наблюдал, как Кит с трудом стягивал с себя рубашку, крепко сжав челюсть, когда ткань медленно сползала с его тела. Прошла неделя после аварии, но боль не утихла. Это была длинная неделя.  
  
— Лэнс, — в конце концов безнадежно проскулил Кит, посмотрев на своего парня. Лэнс подошел и без слов помог ему снять рубашку. Кит благодарно улыбнулся, и Лэнс воспользовался возможностью, чтобы посмотреть на его крупные синяки.  
  
Темные отметины по-прежнему выглядели очень плохо и распространялись по большей части кожи Кита, нежели у Лэнса, просто потому что брюнет сидел на другой стороне.  
  
Он еле задел бок Кита пальцами, но парень все равно зашипел от боли, сцепив челюсть. Лэнс виновато поцеловал его в губы.  
  
— Прости, малыш, — прошептал он, прижимая их лбы вместе.  
  
— Все хорошо, — невнятно выдохнул Кит. — Наверное, я вздремну, если ты не против.  
  
— Конечно, дорогой. Хочешь что-нибудь особенное на ужин? Я могу приготовить, пока ты спишь.  
  
— Может, просто закажем китайской еды?  
  
— Пельмени на пару?  
  
— Ты слишком хорошо знаешь меня.  
  
Лэнс снова мягко поцеловал Кита, прежде чем тот вернулся обратно в постель. Две кошки тут же заскочили на матрас. Синяя забралась под одеяло и свернулась под здоровым боком Кита. Красная устроилась на подушке рядом с его головой, потираясь мордочкой о его висок и периодически вылизывая темные волосы. Она очень беспокоилась за своего папу. Обе кошки переживали за него.  
  
Кит вскоре уснул, и Лэнс наблюдал за ним несколько мгновений, просто чтобы убедиться, что ему не слишком неудобно. Но когда оказалось, что Кит впал в более-менее мирный сон, Лэнс покинул комнату, доверив детям позаботиться о его любви.  
  


***

  
Хруст металла. Боль, расцветающая по всему телу. Отчаянный крик женщины из далекого прошлого.  
  
Кит выпрямился так резко, что его тело болезненно взвыло от движения. Он всхлипнул, очень быстро понимая, что он плакал во сне. Красная мякнула возле него и потерлась головой о его руку, стараясь утешить его. Он притянул её на колени и нежно обнял.  
  
Лэнс вбежал в комнату.  
  
— Детка? — Кит поднял голову, глядя на него покрасневшими глазами. Парень заскочил на кровать и сел перед ним на колени. — Кит?  
  
— Кошмар, — тихо ответил брюнет, опустив взгляд. — Про родителей, — ему снова снился плохой сон об аварии многолетней давности. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как это произошло. Он не сомневался, что подобная ситуация вызвала неприятные воспоминания, которые он похоронил очень глубоко в душе.  
  
— О, детка… — Лэнс мягко обхватил его лицо руками и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в лоб. — Я даже не подумал об этом. Они погибли в автокатастрофе, да? — Кит кивнул.  
  
— Я сидел на заднем сидении. Подушка безопасности спасла меня, хотя одними синяками я не обошелся, потому что был очень маленьким. Подушка мамы не сработала. Машина врезалась в папину сторону. Он погиб от удара.  
  
— Родной, — Кит запустил руки в свои волосы и оттянул длинные пряди. Лэнс аккуратно потер его по запястьям, пытаясь успокоить. — Кит, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — Кит чувствовал себя таким слабым, и ему не нравилось это чувство. Он не хотел, чтобы Лэнс видел его таким. Шатен оторвал его руки от волос и переплел их пальцы. — Эй. Что я тебе говорил?  
  
— Что мы в порядке.  
  
— Да. Мы в порядке.  
  
— Я не чувствую себя в порядке, Лэнс.  
  
Парень притянул его в нежные объятия.  
  
— Я знаю. Я тоже. Но мы пройдем через это. Ты и я. Потому что никто не запретит нам жить полной жизнью. Вместе, — он поцеловал Кита в висок. — Как насчет ванной? Я знаю, ты ненавидишь их, но теплая вода пойдет тебе на пользу.  
  
— Я не ненавижу их. Просто мне все равно на них, — Кит вздохнул. — Но ты прав. Это поможет, — Лэнс погладил его по щеке и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Кит ответил на поцелуй, слегка улыбнувшись ему в губы. — Ужин готов? — Лэнс кивнул. — Ты поел? — он покачал головой. — Хочешь поесть в ванной вместе со мной? — Лэнс улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
— С удовольствием.  
  


***

  
Той же ночью Лэнс лежал в постели, уставившись в потолок, пока Кит спал рядом с ним. Казалось, сегодня он спал лучше, чем раньше, что немного успокаивало Лэнса. В последнее время ему было трудно почувствовать полное облегчение, поэтому он испытывал его, насколько мог.  
  
После всего произошедшего Лэнс смотрел на жизнь другими глазами. В свете последних событий он был вынужден пересмотреть свою жизнь и задуматься над тем, как быстро все может оборваться в мгновенье ока. Он думал обо всех вещах, которые не успел совершить. Можно сказать, что ему было уже ближе к тридцати, нежели к двадцати. Он хотел путешествовать по миру, не ограничиваясь пределами одной страны. Он хотел купить дом с Китом, чтобы поселиться в нем на постоянной основе. Он говорил много раз, что хочет выйти замуж за Кита, но так и не сделал предложение.  
  
А он планировал грандиозное предложение. Огромное. И, естественно, вирусное. В нем были песня и танцевальный номер. Если бы Кит не покраснел и не прикрыл лицо руками к концу предложения, он бы считал это провалом (но это все равно победа, если Кит скажет «да).  
  
Но теперь эти планы казались такими неправильными. Абсолютно неподходящими. Лэнс был заметным, шумным человеком, однако Кит был его полной противоположностью. Именно поэтому они так слаженно работали в команде, по мнению Лэнса. И хотя он знал, что Кит будет не против большого предложения, в глубине сердца Лэнс знал, что это неправильно. Он мог потерять Кита. Он повернул голову в сторону своего спящего парня, и все, о чем он мог думать, — что он чуть не потерял его навсегда. От одной лишь мысли на глаза навернулись слезы.  
  
Лэнс перевернулся на бок и осторожно потормошил Кита за плечо.  
  
— Кит? Родной? — парень вздрогнул и, тихо заскулив, приоткрыл затуманенные глаза. Лэнс видел, что он не злился.  
  
— Что такое? Это не может подождать до утра, детка? — сонно пробормотал Кит. Лэнс быстро вытер глаза.  
  
— Да, то есть, может, но мне нужно срочно поговорить с тобой, — ответил он. Кит кивнул и осторожно повернулся на спину, чтобы не потревожить травмированный бок. Он немного поморщился, и Лэнс успокаивающе коснулся его лица ладонью. Кит прильнул к прикосновению, слегка улыбнувшись. Лэнс погладил его большим пальцем по теплой щеке. — Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты важен мне? — прошептал он. Кит покраснел и повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать ладонь Лэнса.  
  
— Догадываюсь.  
  
На глазах Лэнса снова выступили слезы, и он даже не потрудился остановить их.  
  
— Кит, я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя. Хотя нет, представляю, однажды я уже чуть не потерял тебя, и это было ужасно. Ты весь мой мир. Я знаю, что это чертовски банально, но это правда. Я так тебя люблю, — сквозь темноту он увидел, как на глазах Кита образовываются слезы. Лэнс наклонился и, поцеловав блестящую крапинку, продолжил: — Когда я встретил тебя, Кит, я сразу понял, что между нами что-то есть. У нас просто есть это, понимаешь? Безумная химия, которую все увидели. После той первой встречи я просто хотел быть рядом с тобой. Поэтому я приглашал тебя в свои видео, проводил с тобой время, соревновался с тобой и просто не спешил, чтобы понять, настоящие ли мои чувства. И, боже, они были настоящими.  
  
— Да, я не сомневаюсь, — согласился Кит, протягивая руку, чтобы вытереть слезы с глаз Лэнса.  
  
— Ты такой удивительный, Кит. Замечательный и талантливый. Ты заслуживаешь все внимание в мире, но, несмотря ни на что, ты все равно в это не веришь. Ты всегда думаешь, что все остальные лучше тебя. И ты начал снимать видео не для кого-то там, а ради своей семьи. Ты не хотел славы. Ты не хотел ничего такого. Ты просто хотел, чтобы твой брат знал, что ты в порядке. Ты просто хотел, чтобы твоя мама улыбнулась. Ты… Ты прекрасный и удивительный, и мне так повезло, что ты будешь любить именно меня, а я — тебя.  
  
— Лэнс… — голос Кита надломился, и Лэнс не мог не наклониться, чтобы снова поцеловать его, еще нежнее, чем в предыдущий раз. Отстранившись, он перевернулся и привстал на локоть, чтобы дотянуться до ящика в прикроватном столике, под самую стенку, где лежала маленькая коробочка с кольцом. Он вытащил ее и повернулся к Киту, улыбнувшись, когда в глазах любимого мелькнула догадка.  
  
— Кит, я много чего планировал, но думать обо всех этих планах сейчас… Они больше не кажутся правильными. Хоть мы делимся с миром многим, все наши самые важные моменты в жизни всегда происходят только между нами, и я думаю, так и должно остаться. Так и должно быть. Так должна развиваться наша история, — Лэнс поднял крышку коробочки, открывая глазам обычное платиновое кольцо с мелкими символами, выведенными вокруг окружности. Лэнс купил его еще до того, как они сошлись. Он видел его в окне магазина, когда гулял с Ханком и Пидж, и подумал, что оно прекрасно в своей простоте. Он купил украшение в тот же момент, даже если знал, насколько это иррационально. Но Лэнс не сожалел об этом сейчас. Он посмотрел своему парню в глаза.  
  
— Кит Когане, ты выйдешь за меня?  
  
Тихий всхлип, что вырвался из Кита, заставил сердце Лэнса остановиться. Но затем он закивал:  
  
— Да. Да! Я выйду за тебя, Лэнс. Я так сильно люблю тебя, — ухмылка, что вспыхнула на лице Лэнса, легко могла состязаться со звездами в своей яркости. Он прижал страстный поцелуй к губам своего _жениха_ и надел кольцо на его безымянный палец. Кит с благоговением уставился на украшение. — Блять, я заставлю тебя так плакать, когда сделаю тебе предложение.   
  
Лэнс рассмеялся:  
  
— Родной, ты не должен.  
  
— Нет, должен. И тебе нужно кольцо. И, когда я сделаю тебе предложение, ты будешь плакать в сто раз сильнее, МакКлейн.  
  
— Господи, я не могу дождаться, чтобы стать твоим мужем.  
  


***

  
Кит не часто выкладывал фотографии в Инстаграм. Он не бороздил просторы социальных сетей так активно, как его жених (он никогда не устанет говорить это). Он был далек от всего этого, пока в его жизнь не вошел Лэнс. И, честно говоря, последнее время большую часть его снимков составляли в основном кошки, потому что он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
Но после той ночи ему пришлось обновить страничку. Они с Лэнсом решили объявить о своей помолвке, а также просто нашли предлог, чтобы покинуть свой дом на время. Они отправились в маленький ресторанчик неподалеку от их квартиры. Именно Лэнс предложил сфотографироваться.  
  
Кит передал ему телефон. Он облокотился одной рукой на стол, а на вторую, сжав в кулак, оперся подбородком, чтобы на фотографии четко виднелось платиновое кольцо. Он улыбался. Лэнс сделал снимок и передал телефон Киту, чтобы он отредактировал изображение. Парень добавил фильтр и подписал: «Только вперед. Фото сделано @lancemcclain».  
  
Он с легкостью набирал отметки «мне нравится». И Лэнс все-таки добился своего вирусного предложения, просто не так, как он предполагал изначально.


End file.
